


To the Edge and Back

by RainbowPebbles



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPebbles/pseuds/RainbowPebbles
Summary: Mink had never expected that there could be an immune human in the past 30 some odd years after the infection that took his wife and daughter(along with countless others)He also never expected to escort the kid to the last remaining CDC and back either for a vaccine. Either way, at least the kid was cute even if he didn't know how to shut his mouth.





	To the Edge and Back

**Author's Note:**

> I've been replaying The Last of Us and Dying Light again and I couldn't help but be inspired to write something for MiAo for it. It's just a one-shot that has the potential to go into a set of other one-shots. Just something fun for me to work on when I'm in a mood.

It had been 25 years since the world ended and was reborn.

The M-15 virus was a very rare parasitic virus that ate the flesh and insides of the host till they became nothing but a gaunt figure of before. Eventually, the person infected would die, the parasite would then try to find a new host but without much food, they too died in the process. 

In the end, it began to evolve. 

Soon enough, the parasite embedded itself into the hosts brain and spinal cord so even when the body died, the parasite itself would begin to take over. No one knew how exactly how the disease began to spread, but most people who were alive to see the beginning of it weren't much longer. 

They either died, or became one of those things.

This strain of parasite continued to baffle members of the American CDC, and all global health officials. All attempts at extraction had failed in either no success, or it would end up killing the host. 

Eventually, the parasite itself no longer gave the host the option of living if one could call it that. It would take 3 days for a person to lose their will and control. The parasite began to cause severe lesions and what looked like rotting to the skin.

In other words, this parasite turned people into Zombies. 

If you were bitten by the infected, if their body fluids got into your eyes or mouth or an open wound you would wind up infected in three days or less. If you breathed in it's spores, you would become infected after suffering a severe case of bronchitis or any other type of lung infection that masked itself as. 

The parasite constantly evolving and proving more and more difficult. Luckily, there was a way to tell if a person was infected. 

A persons veins would begin to appear after 3 hours of exposure. After 4 hours, the rot would set in, 6 hours a fever would appear, then bloody coughs and tears. After the first 24 hours, some would go blind but it just depended on the bodies reaction to the parasite itself. 

But as much as a person resisted, in the end it would still over power them. 

6 months into the infection, several countries had been over taken by the parasitic zombies. Doing what they could, the remaining governments moved the United States. They had been able to resist the disease far longer then anyone else had. 

They set up quarantine zones, marshal law was declared and in the end it looked like a solution to protect the non infected from the actual infected safe and sound. But that could only work for so long. In the end, the governments attempted bombing the bigger cities in order to clean out as much as possible. It only worked for a time, but not all of them died. 

At the moment, no known cure was known to exist but as the years go on possibly the human body could grow immune to it. It was really only a matter of time before this flesh eating parasite could be defeated.

 

It was a long, dusty, hot road in the middle of the California desert. Route 66 sure seemed unaffected in the end of it all, but really most of the result of the worlds current state was seen in the Quarantine zone's still in affect by the government that was barely holding on by a thread. They hadn't had a presidential election in years.

You could also see the affects really in the grumbling cities as well, but it didn't much matter anymore. Hell was on Earth and there was no way to fix it all or make it go away. Just had to grit your teeth and bare it pretty much.

Along this single dirt road winding through mountains, was a lone motorbike with its engine blasting through the air. The man on the bike was strong, tall, and well built. He wore an old worn out trench coat with silver metal pieces attached as makeshift armor. His boots went to his knee and had the same plating on it. His pants were a tough leather that seemed to almost be hand sewn together. His hair was done back in dreads with braids weaved through it on occasion. His undershirt was a tight fitting black sleeveless shirt. Under that, a fishnet shirt with the same metal plating. In reality, it should have been suffocating in the heat of the desert but it looked good on this individual. 

On his bike, was a radio attached to it for communicating with others on the road. But often, it was dead silent. 

“Ah, Scratch, are you there?” A voice suddenly buzzed over the radio. The man in question lifted the attached microphone before pressing a button and speaking into it. 

“What is it Clear?”

“I have another job for you!”

Mink groaned, rolling his eyes as he kept speeding the bike down the road. “Am I doing more grocery shopping because if it's like last time I—SHIT!”

Mink stopped, dropping the mic as he skidded his bike to a stop right as someone ran in front of him. Had he not been as seasoned of a motorist as he was, that individual would be dead as would he himself. This person had RAN in front of the road, so he wasn't infected. 

He looked up as the dust settled, reading to use his gun to shoot the person in the head if they were a raider. He waited, and the anticipation was building. As the dust settled, Mink noted the figure of the person laying on the road. Had he hit him after all?

The kid looked up slowly, scrambling to his feet and Mink almost laughed at how he quickly pulled out a small hand gun. The kid was shaking and his aim was all over the place. 

He was skinny, but all kids in this day and age were without enough food to go around and ration cards running thin. 

His skin was a stark contrasting white to Mink's own. His shirt was a black tank top, with a blue short sleeve hoddie over it. Black finger less gloves like Mink's own but once they reached the wrist they turned into a fishnet style that went up and under his sleeves. His pants fit tightly, with calf high boots. On his left hip, he could see a bag that attached around his thigh, but he also carried a larger backpack with him as well. But the one thing about this kid was his hair. Holy shit, there was no way that kids hair was a natural blue, it had to be dyed and even then only raiders had dyed hair. But this kid didn't dress like a raider, didn't have aim like one either. Maybe he was bait then. 

“Mink! Are you still there!?” Mink ignored the walkie for a moment, watching as the kids eyes went wide before he began to back away from Mink then ran for it like a dog with its tail between his legs. Mink snorted now, lifting the item to his mouth again.

“Yeah I'm here.”

“Oh thank goodness! What happened?”

“Some kid ran in front of me on the road. He just ran off with his tail between his legs like a dog.”

“Ah, I see! Well at least you're all right! Now about your next jo—I'm not grocery shopping by myself again Clear. Last time I dealt with both infected AND raiders. Fuck that.”

“Just come back into town! I promise it'll be worth it. After this job you never have to work again.”

Mink rolled his eyes, hanging up and starting the bike up again as he made his way back to town.

 

Not every had decided to live in a quarantine zone. Some decided to go out and build their own locations but most didn't last long. This one had been an abandoned quarantine zone and evac center by the CDC years ago. After some clean up, it made a good place to call home for non infected who did odd jobs. The government and military knew of this place and others like it but as long as they didn't cause trouble they didn't care. 

The gates had been re-enforced with wooden spikes and such with men standing on top to let the gates open. Mink rode through them with ease as they let him in. Riding up to the bar, Mink parked his bike as he nodded his head to some standing outside.

As he walked through the door, he saw the familiar face of Mizuki, the tender for the place. 

“Ah Mink. Good to see you, Clear's over there in the typical back corner.”

Mink walked briskly to Clear before sliding into the booth across from him. The male was a patient with forced albino-ism. He'd been given a experimental cure during the initial outbreak but in the end all it did was fuck with his body. His eyes were a lovely pink color, silver hair and paler skin. Frankly, he should have stayed in doors most of the time, the sun out in this area they were in would make the man sick as a dog. 

Mink didn't know much about Clear's past, but never bothered to ask about the doctors coat he wore with that bright yellow scarf and gloves.

“Glad to see you're safe. No injuries?”

“No. What's this about my next job?”

Clear smiled, drinking down some water. “Straight forward as ever. Well...” Clear seemed nervous about discussing it which was odd for him. The last time Clear was hush hush about it was because Mink had to steal a batch of medicine and other medical supplies the compound needed. It nearly cost him his fucking leg in the process. 

“Let's...talk in the back.”

They both stood and made their way into the back office of the bar. As Clear closed the door behind them he made sure to lock it twice before turning to Mink. “I need you to escort a person.”

“And? We've done human escorts before. Why is this one so quiet.”

“It's not that simple as before, it's gotten more complicated. The bridge that by passes the high way was destroyed by Raiders. They want the compound to pay them money for safe passage through so they're a problem now. The only other way is to go through the highway.”

“That's a suicide job Clear, I hope you can tell the client no.”

“Uh well then you can tell her yourself.” Clear stated, pointing behind him to an elder woman he knew all too well.

“Tae?”

The woman was the compound doctor, and he'd taken her back and forth to different zones before to help with medical needs and treatments. Why was her job so hush hush?

The woman huffed, standing up from her chair now as he cane helped he walk. “I see you're doing well.”

“Thanks to you.” Mink told her, moving to sit with the woman now, Tae being much shorter then him and all. “Normally you're a tell all sort of lady. It has to be serious if you're quiet.” Mink stated, pulling out his pipe and lighting it.

“It's about my grandson.”

“Your grandson?”

“I need him taken to one of the last CDC center's left working in Colorado.”

“That's a cross country journey. Could take me almost a month. “ Mink stated, inhaling deeply. 

Clear was the one who spoke up this time. “Well...I can't explain it either really. But maybe the best explanation is for Mink to see for himself.”

Tae nodded, then turned to examination room. “Aoba! Come out here!”

The door cracked open and Mink's grip on his pipe tightened; the damn kid from route 66! 

Aoba's eyes went wide as he stared at Mink now. “I-It's the man from the high way!” he blurted out, making Tae and Clear turn to Mink. 

“I almost hit him with my motorcycle. He ran in front of me.”

Tae looked ready to verbally chew the kid out, but stopped for the time being. 

“So why am I escorting him?”

“Because he's immune.”

Mink's eyes went wide and he actually dropped his pipe to the floor, standing in shock. Moving faster then a bullet, he gripped the kid and shoved him up to the wall by the front of his shirt. Aoba yelped, staring up at Mink with wide eyes as his body shook. 

Mink held the cool metal of his gun to Aoba's forehead. 

“Mink!? What the hell!?” Clear shouted.

“There's no way he's immune. No one is. He's a time bomb waiting to go off.” He slowly looked to Tae and Clear. “Give me a reason.”

“I can prove it!” Aoba yelped out, shaking as he attempted to kick Mink in the leg but the man didn't even flinch. Mink narrowed his eyes at Aoba before shoving him back against the wall. “Alright. Go ahead.”

Aoba took a deep breath, feeling his body shake as the realization he could be dead if he said the wrong thing. Slowly, he rolled the fishnet portion of his glove down his arm and to his wrist. Right there on his arm was a healing bite from a human, but it could easily be a fake. Mink had seen fresh infections before, but this one...it was healing. No veins, no sickness, nothing.

Slowly, Mink looked up to Clear and Tae, voice low as he spoke. “How?”

“We don't have those materials here to research.” Tae began. “But he got it when he went out of the compound without someone to go with or help him. He came back a sobbing mess and I did what I could to prepare for the worst and make him comfortable.”

“Remember the two weeks I had Mizuki give you jobs? Its cause I was helping Tae with it. Aoba didn't show symptoms at all. We did blood tests and everything but the tests all came back like a normal reading. He's the first documented case of human immunity.”

Mink looked back to the blue haired boy, snorting. “So you want me to take him. Why?”

“You're the best.” Both doctors stated now with a shrug. 

“Don't fucking flatter me.”

“It's also because you're the safest person for him to be with. You get jobs no one is brave enough to finish. You do jobs no one has enough balls to do themselves. I trust you with my grandson's life as I have my own in the past.”

Mink sighed. “Great. So I go from being a delivery boy to being the babysitter.”

“I can go myself!” Aoba blurted out suddenly, making everyone look to him. The kid was shaking like a leaf still but was glaring directly at Mink. “I don't need your help getting to Atlanta! I...I can go myself!”

“Can you? From the looks of that bite on you I'd say you fucked up a few times. One wrong move and you'd be dead.”

“Aoba, please.” Tae sighed. “Do it for this old woman's benefit. It'd help me sleep at night knowing you're safe.”

“Then why not ask the military?”

“Because if they find out you're immune...” Clear sighed. “Some government officials use the fear tactics of Marshal Law to keep the people under their thumb. You'd be used as a bargaining chip or locked away in some facility.”

“Won't they do that at the CDC?”

“No. The remaining CDC members are there of their own free will and volunteer to try and find a cure. They disbanded from the government when they began telling everyone to shoot their infected loved ones as they were bitten. I have a contact on the inside who's waiting for you. You'll be safe.”

Aoba sighed, looking defeated. “Fine, but I won't like it.”

“Some common ground on one thing.” Mink muttered, moving an picking his pipe off the floor. Looking to Aoba now, he took a drag to calm his nerves. “We leave tomorrow morning at dawn. I have to prepare and so do you.”

“Don't boss me around!”

“Too late, I already am and will be till you prove you're not some useless kid.”

Aoba glared as Mink left the office. This guy was going to get on his nerves and fast. He turned to his grandmother as she began to leave the room. “Come along Aoba.”

“Yes ma'am.” He muttered, following behind the old woman.

 

“But why him!?”

“Because he's the man who's saved my neck many times in the past.”

“But he's so...so...he's an asshole!” Aoba blurted, slamming the plate on the table. The item nearly shattered, but Aoba didn't care really. 

“Enough!” Tae shouted, slamming her cane on the floor. Aoba stood straight, hands shaking as he shrugged them into his pockets. The woman sighed, walking over to her grandson and putting her hand on the boys shoulder. 

“Aoba, Mink has saved me many times and got me out to work and back home to you safely. He may seem like an asshole to you but he knows how to keep someone safe.” 

Aoba sighed, looking up at his grandmother. “I...I will see you again after this right? They wont lock me up right?”

“Absolutely not. As soon as they get what they need, you can come home to me.”

“I...I hope so. Some reason I'm terribly nervous.”

 

Mink was up before dawn preparing for his trek all the way to Colorado. Really, he had no idea how he had gotten himself involved in this but he'd wait to see. He was preparing himself for just in case he had to take the kid anywhere else. There was no 100 percent certainty the CDC in Colorado was still around. It'd take him weeks to get there because fuck he was NOT risking his bike. 

He walked up the porch of the run down, patched up house Tae lived in, knocking on the door. In a matter of moments the woman opened the door for him, letting him inside. 

“Coffee?”

“Please, thank you.” He stated, rolling his shoulders. “I want us to leave before anyone gets up and begins moving.”

Tae nodded, looking upstairs. “Aoba's still upstairs but I don't know if he's awake.”

Before the woman could say another word, Mink was going up the stairs to the second story and Tae didn't say a word. She told her useless grandson to be awake when she got up but no the kid probably stayed up all night again.

She snorted, moving to make Mink his thermos of coffee as she waited to hear the scream. 

Mink kicked in Aoba's door, moving in briskly and turning on the light. He watched the lump in bed tug under the blankets more and curling up tighter. Aoba whined and Mink rolled his eyes.

“Get up princess.” He muttered, yanking the blanket off the boy. The kid bolted up right now, glaring at Mink. 

“The fuck is your problem!?”

“Nothing at all. What's your problem?”

They glared at each other for a moment and Mink took the boy in. He wore the same pants as yesterday when they met, but he was both shoe-less and shirtless this time. It was cute really, but Mink wouldn't say a damn thing about that. 

“Get dressed. As soon as you are come downstairs and we'll go.”

Aoba watched that broad figure walk out of his room and slammed his door in the process. Aoba groaned, flopping backwards onto his bed and hiding his face in the pillow he had. He screamed a bunch of muffled curse words into it before sitting up and dressing. Mink would probably come up here and beat his ass if he continued to make him wait. 

He found the two older individuals chatting at the kitchen table, Mink showing his grandmother the route they were going to take.

“It'll take us a little longer, but it'll keep us out of Raider country.”

“Why can't we go the fast way?” Aoba piped up, standing in the doorway. Mink snorted. He looked up now and stood, walking over to Aoba and pinning the kid to the wall like he had yesterday minus the gun to his head. 

“Have you ever met a group of Raiders?”

“No...”

“Well. They'll rob you blind, take you captive, sell you to others, rape you, kill you, cook you and possibly eat you or feed you to your young. Use you as live bait too. All of those things can and probably will happen. One on one, you can take them if you have a gun to shoot them. Trust me.” Mink told him, staring the kid down and Aoba looked at his feet eventually.

“R-Right...”

“Listen to Mink, Aoba. He will keep you alive.”

Mink watched from his vehicle as the two said their goodbye's, and frankly it was almost disgusting how much the two loved each other. Really, emotional attachments like that would get someone killed now a days. 

He had borrowed an army grade Hum-V that was big enough to fit his motorcycle in the back. It was easiest way to do things really. He knocked on the metal for a brief moment, nodding to the car. “Come on. Sun will be up soon.”

Aoba made his way into the vehicle, looking to Tae as they began to drive away. The elderly woman attempted her best to hide her tears as she worried for her grandson. She trusted Mink would keep him safe, but she still worried. 

 

Shortly after they left the compound, Aoba had fallen asleep in the front seat. Mink snorted as he looked to the sleeping child next to him. It was fine really, Mink preferred the quiet. But he couldn't help but notice from the side how his profile looked like that of his long forgotten wife. There were subtle differences here and there really but it was kind of uncanny. 

It got to be mid morning, early afternoon before Mink woke Aoba with a shake to his shoulder. “Oi, wake up.”

Aoba whined, rubbing his eyes and slowly looking to Mink now. “Huh? What's wrong?”

“We're stopping for lunch and shit. Come on.” Mink told him. Aoba looked to see they were in the middle of nowhere so the idea of them stopping for lunch wasn't appealing. Aoba hopped out of the car into the blistering August heat of the California deserts. According to Mink, they had made it pretty far but they still had a long way to go.

“Why are we stopping?” Aoba asked, looking to the man as he was handed a small canteen. “Drink up, use the bathroom, stretch, eat. We leave in 30.”

Well that wasn't much time to do anything but Aoba didn't protest. At the moment, it was just him and Mink out here with no one to help him. His grandmother wasn't, Doctor Clear wasn't here or even Mizuki. No one was here to give him a hand with this...monster of a man.

Aoba sighed, drinking from the canteen now. He sat back down with the door to the hum-v opened and legs dangling over the side. He looked to see Mink pop the hood of the car to check the engine and refill it with some form of fluid. Aoba didn't know anything about cars that wasn't his department really. But...maybe it was time he learned. Aoba hopped out of the car, walking over and looking over. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure we have enough fluid in the tank. Out here, the car will run dry pretty fast and if that happens we're stranded. Gas isn't the only thing that makes sure a car runs. No spark plugs, no engine. No gas, no movement at all.” Mink slammed the hood shut, making Aoba flinch back. 

They looked at each other for a moment as Mink bit into the sandwich from his own bag, handing Aoba the other half. The boy flipped it over to see it all before taking a bite himself. 

“So...how old are you?” he asked, looking up at Mink now. The man rolled his eyes. “37.”

“Woah! So like...you were alive during the whole break down.” Aoba stared at him now with wide eyes. He'd only seen pictures of before, and heard his grandmother's stories but he wanted to know more really. He wanted to hear other stories too. 

“Yeah. And?”

“Well...can you tell me what it was like?”

Mink snorted, gently flicking the boys forehead. “Get in the car.”

Aoba stood there for a moment, rubbing his forehead. “Come on, tell me! I wanna know more!”

“Didn't your granny tell you?”

“Yeah but only stuff about “the good old days” which consisted of the 60's and 70's. I wanna know about the other times too.”

Mink snorted, moving and forcing the boy into the Hum-V now before moving to get into his own side.

 

Mink missed the quiet of a sleeping Aoba. Really, he missed the silent car ride but now the kid was awake and talking his ear off about anything that came into that itty bitty head of his. He learned a lot about the kid in the past 30 minutes down the road then he even knew about Tae and he'd been working for her for years.

He knew the kid had a fascination with animals and liked to help care for them at the clinic. He liked to help his grandmother cook, but often times got shooed out of the kitchen. He also liked to sneak out of the compound and go see the old suburbs that were still standing; it's how the boy got bit in the first place.

“So...you snuck out by yourself. Didn't they teach you in school that was bad.”

“Hey, I tried to get Koujaku to go with me!”

“Oh? Boyfriend of yours?”

“No!” Aoba's blush indicated otherwise.

“Oh really? Then why are you blushing?”

“Anyone would blush when asked such a question!”

Mink rolled his eyes. “Such a child. Don't worry, your voice will crack eventually.”

“I'm 17!”

Mink slammed on the break, causing Aoba to jerk forward and slam into the dash. Mink turned to stare at him now. “Don't lie to me.”

Aoba yanked his government issues I.D out and showed it to him. “See for yourself.” Mink scanned it over and sure enough the boy was barely 17. Well...that was a surprise.

“...Good god you're girly. Those raiders would fucking eat you alive.”

Aoba huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “How so? You mean it literally or—I mean it the way it sounds. They'd either keep you alive long enough to be their bitch but then eventually find a new one and then they'd eat you. Be thankful you're not able to have kids.” He teased, making the boy blush more. 

At this point, Mink got the cruelest of idea's. “You'd be cute as a girl though.”

“Can we change the subject?”

“Why? Stating a fact.” Mink teased him, reaching over with a free hand and lifting a lock of hair between his thumb and pointer finger. “I can imagine it to be honest. Soft hips, small chest but still a nice size.”

Aoba quickly looked away from Mink, lifting his backpack to hide his face from embarrassment. Mink snorted, turning away and back to the road from the boy.

“You need to curve your blushing. You do it too much and it could get us killed.”

Aoba nodded, holding his bag tight to himself now. Mink could see he was using it as a somewhat shield and maybe he had gone too far in the end. The rest of the drive was silent. 

The sun was beginning to set when Mink finally pulled off to the side for the night between two giant rock boulders that was well hidden. He made a tent, a fire pit, and even began to place a circle around their camp with a sweet smelling spice.

“What's that?” Aoba asked him, sitting on the ground as he watched Mink move. 

“The raiders hate the smell as do the infected. Some reason it just offends them and makes them sick. My family we...believe it helps with healing properties.” Mink stated, finishing the circle before turning to Aoba. 

Aoba sat on the ground still, looking up at the larger man as he moved to pull something out of the back of the Hum-V. He unfolded the two chairs, and yanked Aoba off his feet. “Sit.”

The boy complied quietly. Aoba watched Mink as he rummaged in the back, pulling out camping supplies for them to use for the evening. A rack, a large pot and cooking items were the staple. 

“Um...” Aoba started, holding the bag tighter. “S-Should I—No.” Mink simply stated, setting up the pot himself before beginning to fix together something for them both to eat.

“Oh come on you didn't even know what I was going to ask!”

“You were going to ask if you should help me make something for us to eat. Right?” Mink starred the boy down and Aoba looked to his feet shyly now. Mink was becoming annoyed with this entire innocent, blushing virgin who's never seen the world. He was becoming annoyed with it because you never dealt with that anymore. Everyone was hard edged like him, so innocence and kindness had long since been forgotten by a lot of people. Never the less, Aoba needed a cold hard lesson in that. But maybe it was the desperate desire for the old ways and days that made him admire that about Aoba. The kid really hadn't seen much of the outside world in his opinion. 

That innocence and kindness was probably what ended up in him getting bit in the first place. 

“I...I just wanted to help you don't have to be a jerk!” Aoba blurted out, standing up and moving to sit in the front seat of the vehicle instead. 

 

“Oi.” Mink knocked on the door, having let Aoba work his temper tantrum out on his own. However now that dinner was ready, Aoba needed to come out and be social and eat something. They didn't have to talk, but no food on a long journey like this would kill a person. 

When he got no response, he simply unlocked the car and yanked the kid out.

“Look, unless we settle this now, we're going to have a lot of issues and you may not even MAKE IT to Colorado so until I pass your ass off to the people picking you up you need to listen to me when I tell you to.” He spat out, forcing the kid to look at him now. Well when he finally took the kids face in, it somewhat moved his heart a little. 

The kid had been faced down in the seat of the car, and until he picked Aoba up he hadn't even noticed that the kid had been crying. He tugged the boy out of the car, forcing him on his feet.

“Enough of that too.” Mink had to be harsh. He had to be cold, cruel, and cynical until the end. Frankly, the boy needed to grow a pair. 

“Can you not let me suffer in peace.” Aoba stated, wiping his face with his shirt. “You're an absolute asshole and I'm stuck going with you miles away from my home!”

“Tough shit. That's life.”

“And what about after they do what they have to in Colorado!? Who's taking me back to California to my grandmother!?”

Well...shit. Mink hadn't even thought of that part. Oh no. Oh fucking no.

“...Good question.” Mink stated, moving to the driver's seat and turning on the FM radio he had in the car.

“Clear, you there? Clear!”

“Ah, good evening Mink! How's the trip?”

“Peachy.” He lied.

“Good, good! How's Aoba? Is he doing alright?”

“Perfect picture of behavior like I was at that age. I'm waiting for his head to start turning 360 degree's.”

“....That bad?”

“That bad. But I have a question for you that he brought up to me. What happens when I take him to Colorado? Who's to bring him back to his grandmother.”

“Yeah um...about that. We need you to stay with him as a bodyguard.”

“...Want to run that by me again?”

“It's why I told you that you'd never have to work another day in your life again. Tae and the people in Colorado are paying a FORTUNE for Aoba to be brought there. She's making sure there's a way he gets home. She's not too trusting of the Colorado gents so she asked for you. She trusts you Mink, please don't let her down.”

“Yeah! If you do I'll kick your ass!” Aoba shouted at him, making Mink glare at him bad enough for the boy to duck behind the car. Mink groaned deeply.

“Fine. I'll keep you updated on the situation as we go.”

Mink rubbed his forehead now, resting it on the wheel of the car. “I can't believe I'm stuck babysitting.”

“And I can't believe I'm almost 18 with a babysitter. But hey...that's life.” Aoba said the last part as snotty and snide as he could possibly muster. Really, it was downright enough to make Mink knock the boy in the jaw. It was tempting and he would act out on those impulses later on if the boy kept it up. 

Mink didn't condone child abuse, he supported the idea of smacking a little shit when they were asking for it of course. This kid was asking for it bad. 

“Let's eat.” He stated, moving to the fire now. 

 

“This is real good.” Aoba stated, taking another spoonful of beans into his mouth. 

Mink nodded, eating his own food in silence as he sat there. “Tomorrow I'm teaching you how to shoot your revolver.”

“I...How did you know what it was by looking at it?”

“I just do. But I'm teaching you so after you're done eating we're heading to sleep. I set up a perimeter in case anything tries to get too close. We'll be woken up by it with enough time to get away.”

“Um...” Aoba looked and noticed Mink didn't set up a tent like he had thought originally. “Where are we—In the seats. They recline back. Not the most comfortable but if we need to get away, we need to do it as fast as possible.”

“So...no tents?”

“No tents.”

“Camping always this fun?” Aoba asked in a dry tone, making Mink snort. “Finish eating and go to bed.”

Aoba stuck his tongue out at Mink before finishing off his dinner. “It...it was good.” Aoba stated before setting the plate down and moving to the car now. Mink pointed to the trunk. “There should be some blankets and pillows in the back next to my bike. “

“Bike?” Aoba asked, moving and opening the back of the car. “Woah! That's so cool! Can we ride it!? Why didn't we just take this instead?”

And thus began Aoba's massive amounts of questions, comments and concerns. Mink had a terrible migraine by the time the boy was asleep in the car. He was over talkative, bratty, and had this massive problem with authority. Even so, he had a job to do and he would get the damn money he wanted and was promised. He sat for a few moments by the dying fire, simply smoking his pipe he had brought along with him for relaxation purposes. Even if he didn't have anything in it, the oral fixation he developed over the years kind of stuck with him. 

He stomped out the last of the embers, and made his way to the car to sleep himself. As he entered the car, he noticed Aoba's body stiffen considerably. Was the kid sleeping, or was he pretending? Well, it wasn't his business. If he wanted to be exhausted in the morning, he would be. 

 

The room he found himself in was dark, chains hanging from the ceiling and escaping through the floor all over the place. Mink was a tad startled, but fear was not a word he used often for himself. 

“You should really be more careful where you leave your things.” 

He whipped around to see a pure white and slender figure with long hair and bright blue eyes. He wore what seemed to be a bright red kimono but the damn thing was put on wrong and was falling down his shoulders in a pretty seductive way. 

“Who are you, demon?”

The figure moved closer, and when Mink reached for his gun he found he didn't have that or even his knife on him. It was a terrifying thought to have really, he was completely vulnerable. Was this a new form of infected?

The male in question moved closer, so close their bodies pressed into each other and it was only then that he recognized the voice and face. 

“...Aoba?”

“Hm, I'm not a fan of that name to be quite honest with you.” The figure pressed one finger to the taller one's lips, smirking. “But if it makes you happy stud, I'll let you call me whatever you want.”

He leaned up now, and Mink had to resist the urge to punch him right in the face. No. This wasn't Aoba at all. It was some demon trying to trick him. Quickly, he gripped the other tightly by the throat and raised him off his feet a bit.

“M-Mink~” The figure moaned, biting his lower lip with a blushing face that contrasted so well on his skin. 

“Oi, wake up!”

Mink jolted awake to see Aoba leaning over him. Instinct took in and his hand was around that slender neck like in his dream. This was the real Aoba, not some demon that had tried to seduce him. He knew the difference not just in apperance but also because the look of fear in the boys eyes. 

“Y-You were moaning in your sleep. I-I was worried...I-I'm so—No it's my fault.” Mink cut him off, sitting up and letting go of the boys throat. “Bad dream.” Was all Mink stated and hoped the boy left it at that. He didn't.

“I-I get them a lot myself. Like this one time I was in thi—Aoba.”

“Yeah?”

“Just shut up for awhile will you?”

This time, the kid listened and the reality finally sunk in that Mink was not the open touchy feely sort of person to express his feelings like his friend Koujaku back home. He missed the other pretty badly, wishing he could have come along. 

 

The morning gun practice had been skipped for that day, frankly due to the fact Mink needed to drive to clear his head. Aoba stayed quiet the entire ride this time, twiddling his fingers together and picking at his nails. 

It was day two, and Aoba already wanted to be done with this. Maybe he could find a way to ditch Mink and go himself. Possibly.  
Aoba looked up as he felt Mink stop the car at a barricade in the road.

“Shit.”

“What's wrong?”

“That's a barricade for the Toxic Wash Raiders. They're the guys before the blast that were high all the time on hardcore drugs. “

“Oh man...do you think anyone—GET DOWN!” Mink shouted right as the windshield was shot at. Thank god for shatter proof glass but this wouldn't hold forever with the way they were shooting that machine gun. 

Mink quickly put the car in reverse, keeping one hand on the back of Aoba's head to prevent him from looking up and getting shot. 

Mink looked behind them to see the motor bound Raiders coming up on them. Fuck, one of them looked like they were infected too. He looked around before deciding to pull the vehicle into the wilderness on the side of the road. Thank goodness for4 wheel drive. 

He looked to Aoba before yanking the kid up. “Can you drive!?”

“Uh...!”

“Well you're about to learn. Don't crash the car!” Mink stated before moving the kid into the driver seat now and ducking out through the sun roof of the car itself.

“The hell am I supposed to do!?”

“Keep us on the road!” Mink shouted, cocking his shot gun and aiming not for their faces but their bikes itself. He hit the tire of one, forcing it to explode and making the driver crash into another one behind them.

Two down, 5 to go. 

He aimed the gun again to the side, but he missed. Ducking back down to reload, he grabbed his handgun instead. Bigger clip. He looked to Aoba who looked green in the face. “Hey!”

The kid looked to Mink with wide eyes like before. 

“You're fine!”

The man went back up above, aiming for one raider in the throat. The man's blood went everywhere and the rover he was in crashed. 

Aoba looked behind them by poking his head out the window right in time for a stray bullet to craze the side of his face.

“Hey! Keep your head in the car! Take a sharp turn at that rock!”

Aoba had no idea how but he just turned the wheel as much as possible, Mink clinging to the roof tightly.

The turn made the motorists sway on their vehicle's some of them sliding and crashing into the massive rock's in their way. Mink ducked back down, yanking the kid out of the drivers seat before taking over. 

They didn't stop driving till they were certain that the Raiders were off their trail.

“T-That was close!” Aoba panted, body shaking. “You do that for a living!?”

“Yeah. And?”

“You...You could get killed!”

“Worse things then dying.”

“Like what!”

Mink gripped the boy by the top of his head and turned him to see an old abandoned gas station on the side of the road. The place had seen better days but Aoba got a look at the few infected hanging around outside as they staggered after a bird that had stopped on the ground.

“Like that. Being one of them. A shell of themselves really.”

Aoba frowned, watching the figures stagger around now. He knew that place actually.

“...I know that building.”

“How?”

“It's...where I got bit.”

“...Do you want to stop and get some target practice?”

Aoba looked over to Mink, smiling a little. “I...I thought you'd forgotten.”

“No. This morning was just bad timing. Come on.” Mink pulled off on the side of the road now. 

“Arms length, use your left hand to support the base of the rifle itself. Reduces the feeling of the recoil until you get used to the feeling of it.”

“It...It's heavier then I thought.”

“The first rule of using a rifle; When you pull the trigger, pull it like you mean it. If you hesitate it could get you killed or worse.”

Aoba nodded, raising the gun like Mink showed him and closing one eye. “Keep them both open.”

Aoba looked up at him again right as the man walked behind him and lined his body up right, making sure his eyesight was aimed right with both eyes open. One hand on his lower back, the other on his shoulder. 

“Like this. You got the bastards head lined up.”

“Y-Yeah...”

“Now pull the trigger.”

Aoba shut his eyes tightly and Mink dug his nails into the boys shoulder, making him yelp. “Don't close your eyes. You'll miss the target. Again, you have to be prepared for what it means. Shooting one of those walking corpses is one thing, but a human being is another. We're giving these already dead souls mercy and letting them ascend. Humans are...different entirely.”

Aoba nodded, taking a deep breath before pulling the trigger. The bullet wizzed right through the eye of one of the walking corpses, watching the body fall to the ground and Aoba felt a form of triumph.

“Hm. Natural talent.”

“Nah, I just had a good teacher.” He told Mink, moving his head and smiling up at the man. Mink felt a small twinge of something stir in his chest at that point but he quickly shoved it away. 

The feeling of victory and power quickly left Aoba as he saw the remaining creatures coming toward them in a stagger. 

“It's alright, don't panic. Just shoot one in the head and then I'll show you what to do if you get cornered.”

Aoba nodded, shooting again and hitting this one in the throat. “Fuck!”

“Hm, cracking under pressure. It's alright. Try again.” 

Aoba nodded, taking a deep breath and holding it as he shot the zombie right in the face this time and it went down. 

Mink pulled back from Aoba now, pulling his knife out of his pocket. “Always go for the head. They won't go down otherwise.”

Aoba watched as Mink moved closer. “If you get knocked down, use your legs to swipe the others from under them. It'll take them a moment to get back up.”

Mink ran toward the creature, ducking under the creatures reach for him and knocked him down with a leg swipe. Once down, he shoved his knife into the forehead. 

He stood up, wiping the knife clean and turning to Aoba. “Come on. I want to see what's inside.”

“D-Don't go in there!” Aoba blurted, rushing and gripping Mink's arm tightly to stop him from moving. Mink raised an eyebrow at him. “Why not?”

“Because...Because the last time I was here there were tons of them!”

“I can handle it.”

“Please!” He blurted out, looking near tears. Aoba was hiding a secret from him and he had to know. Gripping the boy by the shirt, he raised him up so the kid was sitting on the hood of the car. “Tell me exactly why.”

 

Aoba leaned back, and Mink leaned forward. He was trapped between the car and this massive man between his legs. He gave Aoba a narrow eyed look, and the kid finally caved under the pressure.

“My...my friend is in there.”

“Friend?”

“Y-Yeah. He...He got bit too. We waited in there together and as he began to get worse, I stayed completely healthy and fine. He told me to run, so I did.”

“...I see...”

So thats why. Mink sighed, standing up completely now. “Wait here.” Mink told him, moving and going into the gas station. Aoba stayed in place for awhile, body shaking. The moment he heard the gun shot, the tears flowed from his eyes like rivers. He took a deep breath, trying to stop his crying before Mink came back out. 

The man soon walked out, holding a bag of items in one hand and a clenched fist on his other. “Here.” Mink told him, handing him something. Aoba looked to see a bracelet of red beads with a small bird charm attached to it. “Don't lie to me again.”

“Eh?”

“He was the only one in there. You said earlier there were more then just one.” Mink placed the bag on the ground, gripping the kids face with one hand now. “I despise liars and hate deception.” He shoved the boys face away before picking the bag of looted items up and tossing them into the car.

“Lets go.”

 

Aoba and Mink didn't speak at dinner, and Mink was grateful for the quiet. Aoba, on the other hand, felt suffocated.

Mink had seemed so angry and disgusted with him earlier. He hadn't brought it up because Koujaku was his friend. But now his own mind was playing games with him. Aoba looked down at the bracelet he held in his hands, the small bird glinting in the lighting of the fire.

“...You're oddly quiet.” Mink startled Aoba from his thoughts and he shook his head.

“I-It's nothing.”

“Is it really?” Mink asked him, staring him down from across the fire. Aoba looked back at the bracelet in his hands, thumb running over the beads. Aoba heard a grunt and before he knew it, Mink was in front of him. The man crouched down to his eye level now, taking his smaller hands in Mink's worn and calloused ones.

“I didn't realize you knew Shigure. I take it you were close?”

“Yeah...we were real close.” Aoba stated, his cheeks heating up as Mink's hands held his. 

“I see.” Mink pulled the item out of Aoba's hands, before clasping it around Aoba's wrist. “You should wear it. It'd make him happy.”

Aoba looked up at Mink through his eyelashes, cheeks still showing his flustered demeanor. “How did you know him?”

“We did jobs together on occasion. He often talked about this kid he hung out with.”

Aoba's lips curved at the corners into a small smile, eyebrow raising at Mink. “Did he now?”

Mink snorted with a nod. “Yeah. Said the kid was a real cutie, but was sometimes a pain in the ass.”

Aoba couldn't help but laugh. “I feel you added the last part on for inflection.”

Mink shrugged. The two sat there, quiet still as Aoba's eyes looked back down to his lap. Mink's hands still held his and Aoba couldn't help but notice how warm the others hands were when holding his own. 

“...Oi.”

Aoba looked up again, feeling his heart speed up a little bit. “Y-Yeah?”

“...How exactly did you get bit?”

Aoba sighed, leaning back into the chair. “I...I was so frustrated. I had gotten into a fight with a bunch of other teenagers in the compound. Because my grandmother is a doctor, I was being taught to be one too. I don't...like that kind of thing and I was getting sick of being called a weakling and spoiled because I didn't have to go out of the compound.”

Mink listened, watching Aoba's face show more and more hints of regret over his past actions. 

“I...went to Koujaku's angry and vented and begged him to take me out. It took me 3 days to do it, but I did. He was dead set on making sure it was done safely, so he took me on a small job without my grandmother or Clear knowing. We had to see what supplies we could gather at abandoned buildings in the area, see what we could find.”

“I see...that was why I hadn't seen him around lately.” Mink muttered, still holding onto Aoba's hands in his own. He could feel the boy shaking, and he felt a small tug at his heart. A bit of sympathy really, because he had felt it too. The loss of someone he loved in the same exact way. 

Aoba nodded. “I wanted to stay with him but he made me leave. I had to get back before dark so I ran all the way back to the compound. That's when Clear and Granny did those tests and found me immune.”

Aoba reached up with one of his hands, wiping his face free from tears that had began to fall. “It's all my fault.” He whispered, lowering his head to hide his face with his hair. “I was being childish and didn't think of the danger I'd put Koujaku or myself in. If I had just ignored those jerks everything would be fine and...life would go on and Koujaku would still be alive a—and for all you know, he'd still get bit later.”

Aoba kept his head lowered, feeling too embarrassed to look at the other even if Mink was right. “Aoba, the jobs Koujaku and I do are dangerous. Anytime, anyday, anyone can get bit or killed by a raider. It happens.”

“Then why wasn't he immune either?”

“I can't tell you why because I don't know. But we'll find out soon.”

Aoba slowly peeked up at Mink through parts in his hair, but thats when he caught the glinting of a chain hiding under Mink's shirt. Reaching forward, he tugged it up and found the man was wearing a set of what looked to be wedding rings. That was a custom way before the sickness happened. Had Mink lost someone?

Mink let the boy hold them, even if the first instinct was to smack the child away from him. No one touched those, but if the kid learned to better cope with the idea of losing someone. 

“...My wife's and mine.”

“You had a wife?” 

That was the first response out of Aoba's mouth, before the boy laughed gently. “I...I never took you as the married type.”

Mink rolled his eyes, before looking to the kid now. “She...didn't turn. She got sick yes, but she...” Mink sighed this time, closing his own eyes as he tried to will away the pain. “...she did it herself.”

Aoba's smile fell and he felt more pain for Mink then he thought possible. But those hands suddenly seemed to burn, they weren't just warm anymore. They stayed like that for a long moment before Aoba leaned forward.

Mink cocked an eyebrow at the boy as he leaned in close. The images from his nightmare played brightly in his mind at the idea of the child being this close. 

“What is it?”

“I...” he whispered in response, pressing his forehead to Mink's. “I don't know what it is to be honest.”

Mink snorted at that, eyeing the child. He couldn't help but imagine the pale figure of Aoba from his dream and how different the real one was to that. This Aoba was cuter that was for sure, while the other one was pure desire and sexuality.

“I...I'd kiss you if I wasn't sure you were straight.”

Mink let out a single “Ha!” at that, before laughing a deep and rumbling laugh. “You think I haven't fucked another man before?”

Aoba's blush returned with a vengeance at those words and his embarrassment was very obvious. “I...I just...I'm confused.”

“How so?”

“You...You said you had a wife and a daughter and I thought...”

Mink shook his head, smirking at him. Oh he was going to toy and tease this child for a brief moment. “In these times, sometimes you take what you can get.”

“Then...c-can I?”

Mink nodded. “Can you impress me? You look like you've never sucked a cock before.”

Aoba pouted at him, body tensing. “Hey! I...I have so!”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” He was lying terribly and Mink could see right through it. But he'd indulge the boys attempt at putting on a front. At least for now. Mink pulled away from the boy, standing and putting the fire out. “Well, then let's put your...”skills” to the test.” 

With that, Mink beckoned him closer. Aoba stood and slowly walked closer. When Mink deemed him too slow, he yanked the kid closer and slammed their mouths together in a deep and passionate kiss. Aoba gasped into the kiss, hands gripping onto Mink's arms and tugging at the fabric of his coat. 

His head felt dizzy and fuzzy at the man kissing him so deeply. He felt his tongue poking and probing every part of his mouth and he could do nothing about it except let the man pull him closer. Aoba whined, his lungs needing air now and Mink pulled back with a gentle nip to the kids lower lip.

“You're such a liar.” Mink snorted, letting Aoba pant in his hold. 

“W-What do you mean?”

“If you had any history of being with someone you'd know how to breathe through your nose.”

Aoba looked away as he attempted to pull back from the other, but Mink held him in place. “I...I'm sorry...” Aoba whispered, and Mink brushed a piece of his hair away from his face. “Should I punish you for lying to me again?”

Aoba's eyes were wide as he dared to make eye contact with Mink now. The other man had a stone cold still face, but he could see the look of burning in the other's eyes. It was a similar feeling to the one his own body had really.

“I...I guess so.” Aoba whispered. Mink's hand that rested on Aoba's waist tugged harder. “Very well then.”

 

Right now, Aoba laid underneath Mink as they reclined in the front seat's of the Hum-V. The man had Aoba pinned under him as one hand drifted up under the boys shirt, the other keeping one of his wrists above his head. 

Mink was driven wild inside by Aoba's soft and subtle moans that escaped him. His hips ground down onto the boys and Aoba let out a loud cry.

“A-Ah!”

Mink chuckled deeply, his chest rumbling as he moved next to Aoba's ear. “You're getting hard, aren't you?”

Aoba whined again with a nod of his head. “I see.” Was the only response Aoba received. Mink ground into him again, and Aoba tried to hide his moan this time. Using the one hand that wasn't held down, he clamped it over his mouth tightly.

“Oi.” Mink stated, yanking his hand away from his face. “No hiding your voice.”

“B-But!”

“But nothing.” Mink stated, kissing him again before speaking lowly. “I want to hear you cry out for me.”

Aoba took a deep breath, body shaking as the other man pinned his wrists above his head with one hand, the one that was free reaching down and unfastening the boys pants and belt with expert ease. Yanking it down enough, Mink free'd the boys raging hard on and the cooler air caused Aoba to gasp.

“A-Ah!”

“Man you really have no self control do you.” Mink stated, using his free hand to drag his nails barely touching up the others skin. Aoba whined, biting his lower lip briefly before letting another cry when his dick was gripped with one hand as Mink began to stroke him vigorously. Fuck, that felt way too good.

Aoba had masturbated before sure, but having someone else touch him was completely different. Mink was becoming a bit too impatient and he cursed at himself internally for it. But he wanted to feel the other now. Pulling Aoba up with him, he forced the boy down into the floorboard of the car right between his knee's as he sat back. 

Aoba's cheeks were burning and his cock was straining. “You said you knew how.”

“B-But you called me on my lie...”

“Yeah, and this is part of the punishment. You're going to eat your words.” Mink teased with a smirk, staring down at him. Aoba pouted as he reached forward and undid the others pants with shaking hands. He did his best not to look at the other, but Mink was watching Aoba's every move. 

Mink's eyes took every move Aoba made, and he couldn't help but find it attractive that Aoba was so innocent. Innocence was something so hard to find anymore, most people had it beaten out of them by a certain point in their life. Aoba was such a precious thing and he wanted to wreck him in ways that most would think of. 

He watched as the boy finally found the courage to pull his dick free from the confines of his pants now. He looked up at Mink with those same dam eyes and Mink felt himself stiffen up more. 

“Do you have any idea what you're supposed to do?” he asked and Aoba took a deep breath.

“I...I think so.”

Mink hummed lowly, reaching out and stroking the blonde strands with his fingers. “Go with what your gut tells you, and I'll correct you on the way.”

Aoba nodded, looking back down to the others dick now as it stood completely erect. With a deep and shaking breath, Aoba reached out and touched the others dick now with his hands. He felt Mink shudder as he touched him, and felt a bit of satisfaction in himself at being able to do that to the man. 

He began to stroke him, and Aoba looked up to see the man's face. Mink's eyes were still watching him, but they were narrowed down at him. Aoba smiled smugly, and Mink rose a brow. “What's with the face?”

Aoba kept that smug smile on his face and he giggled. “You're really enjoying it.”

“And? Anyone would.”

“Well I mean...it's interesting to see you of all people since you come off as so super serious and angry and aggressive.”

“Am I aggressive?” Mink asked him, letting out a deep groan as Aoba's fingers slowly drug up the others shaft. 

“Yeah. You did kick my door down at home and held a gun to my head.”

Mink snorted, rolling his eyes as he gripped the boys hair tightly in one hand which earned him a yelp in response. “Hey!”

“I'll talk with you about this later. But for now why don't you put your mouth to better uses.”

Aoba whined as Mink pressed his face closer to the cock in his hands. His lips being forced to press right into the head. Aoba peeked one eye up at the man and he was kept there. 

“Go on.”

Aoba took a deep breath through his nose before sticking his tongue out. He flinched back at the somewhat bitter taste in his mouth, but licked the head anyway. The action earned him a moan from Mink and before he had a chance to protest, Aoba found the other forcing him down onto his dick.

A loud keening sound came out of his throat as his eyes shut tightly. Both hands now gripping onto the pants covering Mink's thighs tightly, he looked up at the man now with pleading eyes. 

“Relax your throat, Aoba.”

The boy whined and did just that, letting Mink lead him by the back of his skull now. His head was beginning to hurt from all the pulling and tugging but he ignored it for now. 

Mink grunted as the boy let him fuck his mouth. God it was so attractive to see the kid on his knee's for him like this. Honestly, he never would have thought the boy would give in so fast to such things or that he even liked that kind of thing to begin with. But again, that was just the way things were now. Most of the time people were trying to focus on staying alive instead of procreating or even giving into sexual urges. 

That was one thing Mink was grateful for with the end of the world and the living dead roaming about. No one gave two shits anymore about the political or even religious implications of sexuality or gender roles. 

Most women went as men now in order to protect themselves but even the crazy wont care. It's just safer that way really. You're less likely to get fucked with.

Mink watched the boy for awhile before removing his hand and letting him go at his own pace but damn was he surprised when Aoba got the balls to go all the way and deep throat him. 

“Fuck...” Mink grunted, leaning back a little more. The boy was becoming a little braver and even using his tongue to rub along the underside now. 

“You've got another natural talent...” Mink chuckled with a gentle laugh.

Aoba whined briefly, pulling off the other for a moment as he panted. “M-Mink...”

“Hm?”

“I...I need to...” the kid was too damn embarrassed to say something, yet again. God damn it it was becoming a pain really having to force the kid to even say what should come out naturally.

“Just say it. Your shy stuttering is grating my patience.” It came out a bit harsher then it was supposed to really, but it was the truth. 

Aoba flinched back a little at the tone, but again it was just the cold-hearted truth and reality.

“....” Aoba took a deep breath before finally speaking now, saying it all a little too fast. “I need to cum.”

Mink chuckled, sitting up straight now and beckoning the boy up from his position. “Come here.”

Aoba quickly crawled up and straddled Mink's lap this time, removing his pants past his boots in the process with a small amount of struggle. To Mink, it was a terribly arousing sight to see him wearing his shirt and shoes with nothing else. 

“How should we do this?” Aoba asked, voice shaking a little as he looked down at the man who'd placed his face again at his neck.

The gentle kissing was a welcomed feeling to Aoba's heated skin and really he just wanted to get on with it because being a victim of blue balls was absolute agony. It was the first time he'd ever found a sexual attraction to a nurse working at the clinic in the compound. She was so pretty, friendly and had an amazing smile. 

Aoba had locked himself in his room for at least 2 hours. The first hour was spent sitting there in his room with no idea what to do really. Eventually, he just went with the flow and after the most embarrassing conversation with his grandmother, she had Koujaku explain the birds and the bee's to him.

Tae and Aoba couldn't look at each other for a week without feeling the awkward embarrassment of the situation rise into the conversation. But that eventually passed like everything else. 

Mink hummed lowly in response before taking part of Aoba's skin into his mouth and biting hard enough to leave a mark. Aoba yelped, arching up into Mink as both of his arms wrapped around the man's neck and over his shoulders. Mink's hands began to tug the shirt up and Aoba helped by lifting his arms. 

This situation for both of them was very dangerous. If they suddenly had to drive out in a hurry Aoba being undressed could cause a serious problem. It was really not a safe place for this, or a safe time. Even if he was confident his protection would hold up around the compound he couldn't be 100 percent certain. But his own carnal desire's were taking over him. 

He wanted Aoba.  
He NEEDED him.  
And god damn if he wasn't sure the boy wanted him too.

But he worried that this could complicate their relationship. Normally, Mink kept it completely professional with nothing added into the mix what so ever. It was just that god damn simple. But he was willing to make an exception.

If Aoba was truly immune, if they made a vaccine from him, then life could partially go back to normal. It could go back to be easier. 

In his time as a Bounty worker, Mink had noticed the infected only went after the healthier victims. In fact, last summer when he got a minor head cold, he found the damn things avoided him altogether like he was invisible. Maybe that's where Aoba's resistance laid.

Mink stopped kissing the boys neck, pulling back a little.

“I just had a thought about your immunity.”

Aoba blinked, staring at the man with wide eyes. Did he just think about something like that while they're about to have sex? Was that REALLY what the man was thinking about? Aoba felt a little annoyed and a little offended. 

He frowned, eyeing Mink now. “What do you mean?”

“Your immunity. I don't look it but I know a think or two. Did yo—Oh enough about the damn immunity!” Aoba stated loudly, glaring down at Mink now. 

“I'm so SICK of you all bringing it up all the damn time! I can't be the only person who's immune out there!”

Mink frowned, hands lowering from the kid's ribcage to his hips now as he held tightly. But part of him felt extremely excited to see this kid get actually annoyed and a tad angry. 

“It was just a small thought I had is all. I'm curi--” Mink stopped mid-sentence as Aoba slammed their mouths together in his own attempt at a heated kiss. Mink let the boy practice with his tongues and he resisted the urge to take control from him. 

“Please...for this moment,” Aoba begged as he pulled back, hands holding Mink's face in his own. 

“Forget about the situation. Just...make me feel good like I know you want. You're aching to touch me and I'm dying over here the longer we take. Mink, please. I need to feel you.”

That alone made Mink grind the boys hips down against his own. Aoba gasped as he felt the male's still raging hard on grind between his cheeks now in an attempt at some form of a release. 

Aoba slowly looked over his shoulder to see, but quickly looked away embarrassed. “Hey...” Mink whispered into his ear hotly. “Where'd that fire I saw a moment ago disappear to?”

It was a small tease, but one Aoba didn't enjoy too much really. The bluenette ground down against Mink now with a small gasp, and Mink grunted. “Alright, alright I get it.”

Reaching around, he used one hand to poke and prod the boys entrance with ease. Aoba gasped, arching up into Mink now. “I-It's not fair.” Aoba whined out as Mink began to thrust one finger into him.

“What's not fair?”

“Y-You're completely clothed and I'm not.”

Mink chuckled softly, eyeing him. “Because if we have to leave in a hurry, then I can be the getaway driver.”

Aoba's eyes went wide as he realized the implications of what the other was saying. Maybe if this was happening in a safer location, then possibly they could go all out. But not here, not now. 

Mink pressed a small spot, stroking it inside of Aoba and the boy in question gasped, eyes clamping down tightly. “W-Wah!”

“Found it...” Mink thought to himself before removing his finger, lining his cock up and forcing the boy down all the way in one swift movement. Aoba let out a loud cry, clinging to Mink tightly. 

“M-Mink!”

“Hng! Damn you're tighter then I thought.”

Mink didn't wait for Aoba to adjust but instead began to move the child by his hips as he bounced him on his raging hard-on.

Aoba let out cry after endless cry and the sound was music to Mink's ears. He forced the boys face to look at him and he kissed him deeply, swallowing those sounds in his own mouth. 

As they pulled back, a thin string of saliva connected their lips and Mink smirked down at the boy. Using a thumb, he wiped it away from the other. “I'm keeping you after all this is over.”

Which for Mink, was out of character. One night flings, yes that was one thing. But for some reason he wanted to keep the kid. The boy was far younger then him by many years, he was a completely different breed. But those eyes, the way he called his name. It was almost as if he'd been deaf for all these years and only now hearing his name for the first time. 

He flipped them over so Aoba's back was placed against the laid back seat of the Hum-V, which caused Aoba to squeal in shock. Lifting his right leg over his shoulder, he began to thrust harder, making Aoba cry even louder. 

“H-Hey! W-Would you be carefu—AH!”

Oh, Mink found that spot again. He saw the look in the boys eyes and he could only imagine they were stars dancing in his vision now, or possibly spots. But Mink was closer now, and certainly Aoba had to be too. Reaching up, he took one of Aoba's hands and made the boy wrap one around his own cock. Aoba whined, looking at Mink with questions.

“I want to watch you.” he whispered harshly, kissing his forehead now.

Aoba shuddered, whining but doing as the other said and began to jerk himself off with his own thrusts. It was driving him absolutely crazy and Aoba couldn't hold on much longer. 

In fact, this was his limit. 

He came with a cry after only a few strokes all over his hand, stomach, and his thighs as well. Some staining onto Mink's jeans in the process. But he didn't seem to care, they'd find time to wash them later. Mink grunted, feeling him tighten up around him as he hit his own orgasmic peak, and took this as his time to finish up as well.

Returning the boy's leg to its original position, he pulled out briefly so he could flip Aoba onto his stomach and thrust into him from behind. 

Aoba gasped, feeling the man thrust into him like this and it was a bit more erotic then he thought. Mink's thrusting was incredibly hard and fast, always a consistent pace and speed. Mink was purposely missing the boy's sweet spot just to make sure he didn't give the kid another hard on they'd have to deal with later. 

Aoba felt Mink release inside him after a few moments, and the feeling was odd to him. It was warm, and it filled every part of him deep inside. He laid there on the seat of the Hum-V, completely limp as Mink pulled out slowly and Aoba felt his cum leak down his legs.

He attempted to get up, but the other held him in place. “Hold on.”

Aoba looked over his shoulder at the other with a flaming red face, but a dazed look in his eyes. “H-Huh?”

“I'm admiring the sight of you like this.” 

Aoba whined, giving him a weak glare. “I-I need a bath.”

“You'll have to deal with it for now. Next time we find a quarantine zone, we'll stop for the night and gather more supplies.”

Aoba nodded, and Mink finally let the kid flip over onto his back now. 

Aoba kicked his boots off finally, and Mink handed him a spare rag. “At least wiping you down is what we can do. But we can't waste the water we need.”

He nodded, but Mink was the one to help clean him up instead. “So...” Aoba said after awhile, making Mink raise a brow at him. “Did I manage to impress?”

Mink snorted, sitting with him as he removed his jacket now. “You passed...barely. There's always room for improvement.”

Aoba caught that. That was Mink's way of saying that there would be more after tonight, and he felt the excitement rising in him. Oh god it was the anticipation of the whole thing he couldn't withstand it. 

“Can we do more now?”

“No. You and I both need sleep.”

“Ple---ease!?” Aoba begged and Mink groaned loudly. “Damn teenagers and your hormones. I forgot what it was like.”

“Damn old man and no endurance.”

Mink cast Aoba an annoyed look before shaking his head with a laugh. He shoved the kid down into the seat now, raising the blanket over him as he pulled his pipe out now and took a deep breath. “Sleep.”

“Smoking is gonna kill you...”

“And? I have more pressing matters that would kill me far longer and far faster than smoking.”

Aoba laughed a little, smiling up at the man. “At first when this trip started I thought you'd kill me for being too annoying.”

“I dunno, I could still do it.” Mink caught the fear on Aoba's face and he ruffled the blue hair. “Relax, I'm kidding.”

Aoba gasped in shock, eyes wide and cheeks red. “You actually know how to joke! Even though your sense of humor is dark and dry as fuck.”

Mink shook his head and leaned back into the seat now himself to sleep. As his eyes closed, he felt the boy snuggle into his side and he couldn't help but peek down at the child who was now passed out with his head on his chest.

He sighed. “This is gonna be a long ass trip.”


End file.
